Sokka's Memories
by eyecanread
Summary: Sokka sitting alone thinking of all the women who have touched his life. Somewhat shippy, but not specifically for one ship. One-shot.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Avatar: The Last Airbender and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I write this fiction purely for my own amusement and mental wellbeing.**

**I wrote this right before the start of season 3. I wanted to show a different side of Sokka in this. Here we see that he's prone to deep thinking (it's a shock, I know). I hope you all enjoy. This is one of my favorites.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon was warm and sunny. Sea breezes blew across the sand, stirring the foliage along the upper bank. Sokka's hair was loose around his ears and a breath of wind tugged at it. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his thick brown locks to keep the wayward strands out of his eyes.

The young warrior sat in the shade of a tree facing out onto the beach. His hands were slowly rubbing a sharpening stone along the edge of his blade, but his mind was far away. He didn't even turn his azure eyes to his work; instead he gazed vacantly out over the waves. Thoughts and memories crashed on him like the waves of the relentless waters.

He pondered all the women who had touched his life. Mother. She had been killed in a Fire Nation raid when he was quite young. But still, he could remember her face and her sweet voice. His Sister reminded him so much of their Mother. Mother had been a strong woman, a Tribal Leader and a Waterbender. She had done all she could to protect her family. He admired and loved her more than words could express. After she passed, maternal care was left to Kana their Grandmother. Every bit the strong woman her daughter had been, and worthy of great respect.

Another face flashed through his mind. The emotions associated with this face were strong. Love, joy, fear, and grief took turns squeezing his heart. Yue had been a delicate snowflake of a girl. A Princess. Just as intricate as one of those ice crystals, and just as hard to hold in the palm of your hand. He still didn't feel worthy of her company.

"If only I'd been stronger." But no, it was of no avail. She had been ripped from him all too soon.

Love washed over him again when all these sad memories of her were replaced with the pleasure of having known her, even for a short time. And the knowledge that she better off now. Her power outshines the very stars in the sky. He smiled. She is always with him. All he has to do is look up into the night sky.

But his mind churned on with the image of another girl, this one with a painted face. This individual was stronger in form than the last, but just as soft. She had been the first woman warrior he had ever met. She had been his teacher. Later on she had meant much more to him. She filled an inexpressibly tender void; in his life of constant battles and fugitive running.

"Suki. Where are you now? Did you resume your guard duties at Full Moon Bay?"

A frightening thought crept in. His hands stilled their rhythm on his weapon. "Where had Azula gotten the Kyoshi uniforms?" He stood to his feet and dropped the stone and blade to the sand.

He stopped himself. No! He couldn't think like that. She was a capable warrior. She is fine.

Besides, thoughts like that would only serve to drive him mad.

He sat back down. Presently he had to focus on the here and now. He couldn't let himself get distracted. Strong as Aang was, the Avatar needed him. He knew Toph needed him too – though she would never admit it. [And would probably hit anyone with rock for suggesting it.

His Sister needed him. Katara, his one and only little Sister. He laughed and corrected himself. Katara, the Waterbending Master. She didn't need his help, not really. She was more powerful than he could ever be.

Pride filled his chest as he thought of her. "She will always be my little Sister. I will never stop -trying- to protect her. Even if it's only from herself. He was determined not to loose her.

Happy voices broke into his reverie. Katara and Aang ran laughing into the surf. Toph stopped at Sokka's shoulder. Sokka knew the blind Earthbender was not terribly fond of sand, and water frightened her.

Here was where his family was. Now was when he was needed. Memories are the little moments that you make on life's journey. They can be sad or happy, but all serve to remind you what is important.

He grinned mischievously. What was important -right now- was to dunk Toph in the water!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**

**Please review! It encourages me to write more. ;-)**


End file.
